


I'm an Aunt!

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [141]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Continuation from the previous. Kat waits a bit then tells the kids about her new baby. Briar Rose is so excited she shouts in joy thinking she's about to become an auntie. Eames is all like "she's a little confused but she's got the right spirit".
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/349922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I'm an Aunt!

After about a week or so, Kat was ready to tell Arthur and Eames’ children that she was pregnant. Now that she was ready, Eames brought the kids out in the backyard while Arthur went to get their friends and neighbors. 

“What are we doing out here, dad?” Edward asked.

“We’re going to have a visit with Kat and Leo.”

“Ooo, is Waffles coming?” Asked Briar Rose excitedly.

“Probably, he is friends with Caramel and Woody.”

Briar Rose smiled and she sat down on the chaise as Eames held Phillip on his hip. Soon, Arthur was coming up the side of the house, Waffles racing ahead of him as Kat and Leo walked up right behind him. Eames said hello as Briar Rose and Edward waved, waiting until they got closer to say hi. 

Kat sat down in another chair across from the children, Eames going in to get everyone refreshments as Waffles played with Caramel and Woody on the grass not too far from everyone.

“How have you two been?” Asked Kat.

“Good!” Stated Briar Rose.

“Yeah good. I miss my friends.” Answered Edward and Kat nodded in understanding. 

When Eames returned with bottles of water, Kat took a drink and thanked him before she turned back to the kids.

“So, I have something to tell you both. It’s only right you guys know too.”

Briar Rose was on the edge of her seat with curiosity and Edward was paying attention. 

“In a few months, I’m going to have a baby.” 

“Oh cool!” Said Edward.

“You’re gonna have a baby!? I’m going to be an aunt!” Shouted Briar Rose.

She slid off the chaise and began to jump in excitement as the adults laughed at her confusion and her joy. 

“She’s a tad confused, but she’s got the right spirit.” Said Eames.

“I’ll say.” Said Leo.

By then, Briar Rose had come over to Kat and put her hand on her still flat belly as she asked a ton of questions. Edward had already seen his own parents have babies already, so he knew the drill.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Asked Briar Rose.

“She won’t know for a while.” Answered Edward.

Kat smiled and nodded.

“Your brother is right. Not for a couple of weeks still.” 

“I can’t feel anything.” Briar Rose exclaimed, her tiny hand moving on Kat’s stomach. 

She laughed again and pet Briar Rose, moving her hand gently.

“The baby is still very teeny. You won’t feel him until he gets bigger.”

“Oh.” Briar Rose was disappointed.

“Don’t worry. It’ll happen before you know it.”

She cheered up at that as she then asked,

“Can I name the baby?” 

“Maybe. You will be the aunt after all.” 

Briar Rose was excited again as Arthur and Eames shook their heads when they looked at each other, amused by the situation. Leo joined them as he softly asked,

“We’re not gonna tell her she’s not really an aunt, right?”

Arthur laughed a little.

“No, we’re not going to. She thinks she’s an aunt, she’s an aunt.”

Eames nodded in agreement, lifting Phillip on a bit more on his hip. Leo just chuckled again and took another drink of water.


End file.
